Natal, Taser e Travessuras
by Quequel
Summary: É véspera de natal para a alegria da estagiária Darcy Lewis, mas ela se vê encarregada de explicar o significado da data para um certo asgardiano travesso. Spoilers para Thor - Mundo sombrio.


Darcy acorda confortavelmente após uma boa noite de sono, notando que já são 11hrs da manhã. É véspera de natal, o que significa não trabalhar como assistente e ter um pouco de sossego. Faz 3 meses desde o ataque dos elfos negros, desde que Thor e... Estranhamente Loki (ela realmente ficou surpresa por ele ter ajudado) lutaram em Londres. Os dois irmãos resolveram ficar, apesar da discussão inicial com Thor querendo levar Loki na cela e este ameaçando sumir em Middgard, mas talvez por este ter ajudado o Deus do trovão resolveu deixar seu irmão livre na condição de estar sempre à sua vista. Odin é claro não concordou, mas depois da perda da rainha ele não tem forças para vir a Middgard.

A estagiária espreguiça e faz seu caminho até a cozinha, não tem ninguém ali por hora. Thor e Jane devem ter ido passear juntos e Loki... Ela não sabe ao certo.

-Oh, Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way... - Darcy canta alegremente enquanto pega as coisas para o café da manhã, mas quase derruba a garrafa de leite quando vê Loki parado na batente da porta com seu sorriso "te peguei fazendo algo embaraçoso".

-Oh! Não pare, eu estava me divertindo muito com sua canção sem sentido. - Darcy cora levemente, para a diversão de Loki. Desde que ele chegou aqui ele tomou alguns hobbies: Ler livros, evitar Thor e seu discurso para ajudar a Shield, evitar a Shield e irritar Darcy.

-Não é sem sentido, é uma canção de natal! - Darcy afirma enquanto se senta para tomar café, ainda meio sem jeito por ter sido descoberta cantando na cozinha.

-E o que é esse natal? - Agora uma pontada de irritação atinge Loki, ele não gostava de ter que perguntar o significado de coisas para os Middgarianos, mesmo que esta seja a cultura deles.

-Você não sabe o que é o natal? Em que planeta você vive? - O asgardiano levanta as sombrancelhas e Darcy decide que é melhor explicar logo. - Bem, você sabe... Natal é algo como... Bem é um feriado religioso... Mas mesmo quem não acredita comemora o natal. É algo como estar junto dos amigos e família, dar presentes. Entende?

-Não. Você pode ver qualquer pessoa a qualquer hora, além disso já não existe um dia para comemorar sua existência e receber presentes? Esse feriado é sem sentido.

Darcy suspira, ok, talvez a explicação não foi muito boa. Mas ela tem ótimas lembranças do natal, se ouvesse uma forma de mostrar ao invés de explicar...

-Então vamos fazer o seguinte, eu não pretendo ficar o dia todo aqui na véspera de natal. Vamos até o centro e eu te mostro o que significa o natal.

Loki mais uma vez levanta a sombrancelha, sério que ela quer levá-lo para olhar um monte de mortais e seus costume estranhos?

-Oh claro, por que não chamamos Fury também? Tenho certeza que ele vai adorar me ver andando no meio de middgarianos.

Neste ponto Darcy se esforça para segurar a risada, a visão do alienígena que tentou dominar o mundo e o líder de uma organização criminal de tapa olho andando no meio da rua com civis é demais para aguentar.

-Se você não for você não vai entender o que significa.- Diz a estagiária depois de conseguir parar de rir.- Até Thor já entendeu.

Isso foi golpe baixo, ela sabe disso, a rivalidade entre eles existe há séculos asgardianos. Darcy observa Loki olhar inexpressivo por alguns segundos, até suspirar ao que parece um sim.

-Ok, vou ir apenas para ver o quão bizarro o feriado de vocês pode ser. - Por algum motivo ele sabe que vai se arrepender.

Algumas horas mais tarde Loki está no carro com Darcy dirigindo por Londres, teve que vestir roupas normais ou as pessoas provavelmente iriam sair correndo. Ele ainda não acredita que achou alguém que consegue condizir pior que seu irm... Thor.

-Quer que eu conduza? É óbvio que sou melhor nisso que você. - Na verdade ele não sabe nem como essas carruagens funcionam, mas com certeza ele o faria melhor que a menina.

-Você nem tem carteira! E eu dirijo muito bem, não perco uma entrada.

Muitas infrações de trânsito depois ambos descem no que parece ser uma grande avenida comercial. Várias janelas e vitrines com pisca pisca, muitos papais noéis pendurados e pessoas andando de um lado para o outro desesperadas.

-O que há com eles? - Loki pergunta com curiosidade.

-Hoje é véspera de natal, as pessoas que não compraram presentes antes bem... Ficam meio que loucas para conseguir comprar.

-Então é tudo sobre presentes? - Verdade seja dita, ele está ficando irritado com o monte de gente passando e esbarrando. Por um momento quase perde a mortal no meio da confusão e da neve que começara a cair, se não fosse o cabelo castanho confuso dela. Darcy não diz nada, apenas parece estar procurando uma resposta.

-Eu acho que depende, para alguns é sobre o consumo mesmo, mas para outros tem um significado. Ah, sei lá. - Ela bufa em frustração. - Vocês asgardianos não tem nenhuma celebração assim?

-Uma sem sentido que apenas um humano estúpido poderia planejar? - Loki faz uma expressão pensativa e depois sorri. - Não.

-O natal não é estúpido! Ugh! - Darcy quase é arrastada para dentro de uma loja, mas Loki a segura pelo pulso. Irritada pelo objetivo de seu passeio estar dando errado e pela multidão sem educação ela o guia até uma praça. As árvores estão sem folha e o chão está branco devido a neve acumulada. É uma mudança agradável e os dois começam a caminhar mais devagar.

-Como eu ia dizendo não é estúpido, você só não entendeu.- Darcy até tem uma maneira de explicar, mas têm certo receio antes de continuar. Mas vendo o sorriso de "nem você sabe o que está comemorando" de Loki ela decide o contrário. - Thor me disse que você era muito próximo de Frigga.

Neste momento Loki pára de sorrir e assume um rosto indecifrável. É um terreno perigoso falar disso para ele, mas como nao obteve nenhum protesto decide continuar.

-Vocês passavam muito tempo juntos certo? Em partes é isso, passar o tempo com quem você gosta. Eu adoro o natal, porque minha família costumava ficar toda reunida e eu tinha o hábito de tomar gemadas, uma vez saiu pelo meu nariz e...

-Darcy... - Ele aborda em um tom grave e a estagiária percebe que começou a divagar de novo.

-Ah, desculpe. Jane vive me dizendo para parar de fazer isso, mas sempre quando começo um assunto acabo esquecendo e emendando em outro...

-Darcy... - Outro chamado no mesmo tom anterior, dessa vez ela definitivamente fica calada.

Um silêncio domina entre os dois e sem ninguém dizer nada ambos caminham até o carro. A direção de Darcy continua aos trancos e barrancos, mas dessa vez sem nenhuma piada ou ironia do deus da mentira. Ela morde o lábio, talvez falar sobre Frigga tenha sido demais, ele nunca mais iria querer falar com ela ou provocá-la como antes e isso estranhamente lhe causa um estranho aperto. Alguns minutos, que mais pareceram horas durante o silêncio, e o pequeno carro vermelho estaciona na garagem do apartamento de Jane. Querendo sair dali Darcy sai do carro e vai em direção ao elevador, Loki anda atrás de si e tudo o que tem de barulho são os pés afundando na neve.

-Darcy, com quem você vai passar o natal?

A pergunta a surpreende de tal forma que demora até compreendê-la. - Bom, com Thor, Jane, Selvig...

Antes que completasse a resposta Loki fica bem próximo de seu rosto, o sorriso que lhe dava vontade de eletrecutá-lo está de volta.

-E eu.

Loki finalmente entendeu e, com a maior satisfação, deixa Darcy vermelha como aqueles enfeites de natal.


End file.
